Make Me Yours
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: Naruto wants to be dominated, so he teases Sasuke until Sasuke shows him how to love and be loved. Uke Naruto! Includes: Male Modeling, Rock Bands, High school, and Lovers Drama!
1. Only Fools Fall In Love

A/N: Ello peeps! My very lovely peeps! I have missed you all very much!! Please please, give me suggestions for my stories "Behind Those Fake Blue Eyes" and "My Lover, My Brother"!!! I so desperately need help! I'm almost done with chapter four of "My Lover, My Brother" but I noticed while writing it, I was getting bored so I now fear that I will drop it because I'm bored. That usually happens, so I'm trying not to, I'm hanging on the last thread of interest. So here you are! My most recent story to keep me occupied during my writer's block.

Summary: Naruto wants to be dominated, so he teases Sasuke until Sasuke turns serious and completely dominates him. Uke Naruto! Includes: Male Modeling, Rock Bands, High school, and Lovers Drama!! (giggles manically)

Rated: M

Word Count: 1437

Chapter 1: Only Fools Fall In Love

(Naruto – 17)

(Kiba – 17)

(Shikamaru – 17)

(Negi – 18)

(Sasuke – 18)

(Gaara – 18)

(Sai – 18)

(Jiraya – 28)

A smirk. A pair of crystal blue eyes met a pair of dark obsidian ones.

Naruto was lounging on a couch provocatively while the photographers were snapping with speed. Naruto switched his position to a more seductive one and slipped his hand on his inner thigh while moaning inaudibly. Naruto knew what he was doing, he had full intentions of making everyone hard. Inwardly he was giggling with glee but only smirked seductively on the outside. The photographer stood up stiffly and dismissed Naruto to take a break.

Naruto smirked at him knowing what he had done to the man. The workers around the area coughed awkwardly and started changing the set. Naruto walked off the set and towards his other colleagues/friends. Naruto greeted them with a smile and a few high fives. There were seven people there. A brunette with red triangle tattoos on each cheek, a dozing darker brunette on the table, a short blacked haired man with a belly shirt, a red head with green eyes and an "ai" tattoo on his forehead, another brunette with hair to his waist and pale purple eyes, and lastly a raven haired man with dark onyx eyes.

"Hey Naruto!" Said the brunette with red triangles. Naruto smiled happily at him and slapped his five.

"Hey Kiba! Jiraya says that you're next!" Naruto said with a grin and then proceeded to the table where the other brunette slept. The group of boys followed Naruto like a bunch of ducklings to a Mother duck. Naruto nudged the sleeping brunette with his elbow repeatedly. When that didn't work, the blonde got impatient and started shaking the infuriating body aggressively. The group behind Naruto sweat dropped tremendously.

"Oi! Shikamaru wake up!" Naruto growled but that still did not wake the man up. Naruto shoved Shikamaru out of his seat and then repeatedly nudged him with his foot. Shikamaru woke up with a groan and shoved Naruto's foot away. Shikamaru rubbed his neck and eye at the same time, then looked up at Naruto with a bored look.

"Tch…troublesome. What do you want Naruto?" Shikamaru said with little irritation. Naruto smiled down at him and Shikamaru felt a smile etching its way on his face. What could he say? The blonde idiot's smile was contagious. Naruto lent a hand to help Shikamaru up and Shikamaru accepted it halfheartedly. Shikamaru grunted when he got up and Naruto patted him on the back.

"Hehe sorry Shikamaru! You're next and you're doing a photo shoot with Kiba." Naruto said with a smile while pointing his thumb behind him at Kiba. Kiba came up and slapped Shikamaru on the back and grinned.

"Looks like were doing a Yaoi shoot." Kiba said while grinning and rubbing the back of his head. Shikamaru looked away with a barely visible blush. Naruto glanced at him knowingly and Shikamaru half-heartedly glared at him. Jiraya came over and grinned at the boys.

"What's up boys?" Jiraya leered. Naruto still didn't have a shirt on so Naruto blushed and hit Jiraya on the arm softly.

"You hentai!" Naruto half-heartedly glared at him while pulling on a t-shirt. Jiraya felt the stinging sensation of somebody else boring holes into him and saw Sasuke and Gaara glaring at him with all hatred they could muster. Jiraya sweat dropped and inched away a little bit from Naruto. Naruto smile faltered a bit but then went into conversation with Negi and Sai. Jiraya put an arm around Shikamaru and Kiba and lead them away from the group to the set.

Sasuke and Gaara slowly inched towards Naruto, who was talking animatedly, and silently joined the conversation. Naruto saw that Sasuke and Gaara had joined the group and smiled.

"So, when do you think we should meet for band practice?" Naruto said brightly. It was Jiraya's and his co-workers that suggested, more like demanded, that they create a band with the whole group to up the rate of success. Naruto was the lead singer and lead bass player, Sasuke was the lead guitarist, Gaara was the 2nd guitarist, Negi was the keyboardist, Kiba was the drummer, and Sai was the 2nd bass and also back-up singer, and Shikamaru was the band manager since he claimed that being in the band was too troublesome.

"I'm pretty much free any day except Tuesday." Naruto said while grinning. Negi, Sai, Sasuke, and Gaara looked at Naruto questionably.

"What are you doing on Tuesday?" Negi said since nobody voiced it out on their own. Naruto looked at them and sighed.

"I'm hanging out with my other friends." Naruto said while smiling brightly. Sai laughed while Negi, Sasuke, Gaara looked Jealous.

"You? You have other friends?" Sai laughed. Sasuke and Negi froze anticipating Naruto's reaction while Gaara just watched. Naruto's smile faltered a fraction but that was more than enough for them to notice.

"Yeah, I have other friends." Naruto said with a soft voice and smile. Kiba and Shikamaru walked up to the group and immediately felt the tension. It was surprising that the group of boys were so close to each other to know what each other was feeling and know about their secrets. Kiba walked up behind Naruto and gently put his hands on Naruto's tensed shoulders. Naruto immediately relaxed and Sasuke and Gaara glared at Kiba. Naruto turned around and smiled at Kiba. Kiba could sense the emotion in Naruto's eyes and patted him on the shoulder. Naruto smiled brighter and hugged Kiba; Kiba blushed a bit but hugged back. Naruto pulled back and asked.

"Thanks Kiba, so when do you think we should meet for band? You too, Shikamaru." Naruto said while nodding towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru felt the tension also but decided not to bring it up. Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"We should meet on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tuesday is our free day and the rest of the days are for the photo shoots." Shikamaru sighed and looked back at the other boys. Naruto threw him the thumbs sign and grinned.

"Sounds good to me!!" Naruto said while pointing his thumb towards himself. The other boys grunted in agreement. Jiraya came over and patted the boys on the back.

"Good work boys! You may leave now!" Jiraya said with a smile as Naruto shouted his enjoyment. Naruto ran towards the van outside.

"Race ya to the car!!" Naruto shouted while he was running. Kiba and Sai smirked and ran after Naruto at full speed intending to win. Sasuke, Gaara, Negi, and Shikamaru slowly walked to the van with a light smirk on their face, all the while, Naruto getting impatient and yelling that they were slow. Sasuke got in the driver's seat while Gaara in the passenger's seat. Sai, Negi, and Shikamaru sitting in the middle seat while Kiba and Naruto sat in the back, making faces at the cars behind the van when it got on the road.

Naruto got bored quickly and whined.

"Hey! When are we gonna get home!?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke glanced into the mirror and groaned in aggravation.

"Shut up, dobe! We're almost there!" Sasuke said while taking left and driving up a road toward their house. Sasuke parked the car in the driveway and Naruto jumped out of the car running towards their house. Their house was big, bigger than a normal house but not big enough to be a mansion. Jiraya had provided the house since there were seven boys and they we're making money for him.

Kiba ran in after Naruto while the rest of them made there way into their house slowly.


	2. Control Me

A/N: Ello peeps!! How are you!? I like this story more than the rest of mine, I think it has the potential to keep going! It will definitely not drop dead cuz I have a lot of events happening in here! So here you are!! Chapter 2!!

Summary: Naruto wants to be dominated, so he teases Sasuke until Sasuke turns serious and completely dominates him. Uke Naruto! Includes: Male Modeling, Rock Bands, High school, and Lovers Drama!! (giggles manically)

Rated: M

Word Count: 1308

Chapter 2: Control Me

(Naruto – 17)

(Kiba – 17)

(Shikamaru – 17)

(Negi – 18)

(Sasuke – 18)

(Gaara – 18)

(Sai – 18)

(Jiraya – 28)

(Tsunade – 27)

(Lee – 18)

Naruto turned around, with his shirt half-on, to his door that got slammed open and then slammed shut. Naruto slipped his shirt on and walked up to the intruder. He grinned full force and greeted the man.

"Whatcha want Sa-su-ke?" Naruto said the syllables in a seductive tone and smiled sultrily. Sasuke glared full force and slammed Naruto up against the wall. Naruto winced but then dropped the innocent act and glared.

"What's your problem Uchiha!?" Naruto growled out. Sasuke glared and then began to bite and suck on the blonde's neck. The blonde, thrown off by his action, began to moan in the middle of his growling. Naruto sported a blush and pushed the Uchiha back. Sasuke stopped and wrapped his arms around Naruto's tiny, lithe waist. Naruto panted and leaned on Sasuke. Without warning, Sasuke attacked Naruto's mouth and plunged his tongue deep inside Naruto's cavern. Naruto clutched onto Sasuke's shoulders and kissed back, full force.

Sasuke's lips went down to Naruto's ear and whispered softly but with a hard edge.

"I know what you were doing Naruto. That wasn't nice, you left me with something. You were getting sluttish on that couch to put a message across, right?" Sasuke growled and slipped his hand up Naruto's shirt, attacking his nipples. Naruto moaned and arched into Sasuke. Sasuke used his other hand to hold Naruto down and kept on fondling his nipples. Naruto growled and pushed Sasuke back. Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto pulled his shirt down.

"You need to get serious Uchiha, I want to be dominated, not all lovey dovey. I want somebody who can control me." Naruto said calmly while walking towards his guitar. Sasuke glared at him and followed him. When Naruto kept on ignoring Sasuke, he growled.

"What the fuck do you mean I need to get serious?! I am serious!" Sasuke shouted more than necessary. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his guitar, then walking out of his room to the living room where every one else was.

"Shut up. We'll talk about this later." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and then nodded to his friends. Sasuke glared at him but didn't bring up the topic again. Everybody else had their instruments and was getting ready to practice the song.

"Okay! Is everyone ready now?!" Shikamaru shouted over the chaos. Naruto grinned and raised his microphone in the air signifying he was ready. Shikamaru lounged on the couch and listened to them play.

Kiba counted it off and started hitting the drums, then Sai and Naruto jumped into the tune. Negi jumped soon afterwards and then Naruto started to sing softly with Sai repeating a few words of it. Naruto stepped away from the microphone and then Kiba bashed the drum. Sasuke and Gaara started playing their guitars wildly with noise. Shikamaru sat there studying it.

_Despite the lies that you're making _

_Your love is mine for the taking  _

_My love is _

_Just waiting  _

_To turn your tears to roses   _

_Despite the lies that you're making  _

_Your love is mine for the taking  _

_My love is _

_Just waiting  _

_To turn your tears to roses  _

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you _

_I will be the one that you run to  _

_My love is _

_A burning, consuming fire   _

_No  _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars  _

_Hear the whispers in the dark _

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far  _

_Hear the whispers in the dark  _

_whispers in the dark  _

_You feel so lonely and ragged  _

_You lay here broken and naked _

_My love is  _

_Just waiting _

_To clothe you in crimson roses   _

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you  _

_My love is  _

_A burning, consuming fire  _

_No  _

_You'll never be alone  _

_When darkness comes _

_I'll light the night with stars  _

_Hear the whispers in the dark  _

_No _

_You'll never be alone  _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark  _

_Hear the whispers in the dark  _

_No  _

_You'll never be alone  _

_When darkness comes _

_I'll light the night with stars  _

_Hear the whispers in the dark  _

_No _

_You'll never be alone  _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark  _

_Whispers in the dark  _

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

Naruto ended it with a few notes and shouted his enjoyment. They all stood there waiting for Shikamaru's decision while Naruto was panting heavily, influencing the minds of three of the band members with dirty thoughts. Shikamaru folded his hands in front of him and studied the members with scrutiny.

"It's good." Shikamaru said barely above a whisper and Naruto jumped and threw his fist in the air.

The next day.

Naruto, Negi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, and Sai jumped out of the band and walked into the studio. They were met with Jiraya and another person. A women with a big bust.

"Hey Naruto and other boys!" Jiraya shouted heartily. Naruto grinned while the other boys glared at Jiraya. Jiraya pretended not to notice and went on with introducing the other person.

"This person on Tsunade and she has brought her models. We are doing a photo shoot with her models." Jiraya said with a grin. Naruto grinned and went off to find the other models and the group of boys followed him obediently. Jiraya went off with talked to Tsunade.

"Weird little group aren't they? All of them follow the blonde kid wherever." Tsunade said with a scrutinizing look. Jiraya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed it off.

With Naruto.

Naruto found one of the models but the model was behind a rack of clothes getting changed. Naruto shouted trying to get the model's attention.

"Hey! I heard we're doing a shoot together, so how are yo- OH MY GOD! Lee is that you!??!" Naruto said with eyes getting wide. The model turned around hearing his name and immediately hugged his blonde friend.

"Naruto! I didn't know that you were a model!" Lee exclaimed and didn't notice the glares he was getting from the group of glares, excluding Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto hugged Lee back full force and grinned widely.

"I didn't know you were one either! You have to tell about your modeling!" Naruto said while flinging an arm around Lee. A awkward cough erupted from the group of boys behind Naruto and Naruto gasped and apologized profusely.

"Oh! I'm sorry! This is Lee! He's one of the other friends I told you about yesterday!" Naruto exclaimed happily, his smile faltering a bit from remembering yesterday's conversation. Sai cleared his throat nervously when the other boys glared at him, excluding Shikamaru. Lee interrupted.

"You know, the rest of our friends are models too." Lee said slyly then broke out into a grin. Naruto's eyes grew large with each passing second and shouted in joy. Naruto began tugging on Lee's arm to show him where the others were. Lee laughed joyfully and led Naruto to were the others were, all that time, Naruto's group of boys following him.


	3. A Little Jealousy Never Hurt Anyone

A/N: Ello peeps!! So how are my peeps' lives going? I'm sorry but the "Naruto Girls" are showing up in this chapter!! I don't like them that much either. SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE NOT GOING OUT!!! It's more of a touchy-feely relationship like almost fuck buddies but they HAVEN'T fucked yet. Naruto wants to be dominated and Sasuke doesn't understand Naruto clearly, so Naruto has not let Sasuke fuck him yet. Here you are!!! Chapter 3 of "Make Me Yours"!!!

Summary: Naruto wants to be dominated, so he teases Sasuke until Sasuke turns serious and completely dominates him. Uke Naruto! Includes: Male Modeling, Rock Bands, High school, and Lovers Drama!! (giggles manically)

Rated: M

Word Count: 1224

Chapter 3: A little jealousy never hurt anyone

(Naruto – 17)

(Kiba – 17)

(Shikamaru – 17)

(Negi – 18)

(Sasuke – 18)

(Gaara – 18)

(Sai – 18)

(Jiraya – 28)

(Tsunade – 27)

(Lee – 18)

(Hinata – 17)

(Temari – 19)

(Sakura- 18)

(Ino – 18)

(Haku – 18)

(Ten-Ten – 18)

Naruto followed Lee enthusiastically waiting to greet his other friends, while Kiba hopped up-and-down in excitement and the other boys not showing any emotion. All of the boys came up to a door that said "Models Only" in a plain white-and-black sign. Lee rapped twice on the door and a short but pretty, shy, girl opened the door hesitantly. Naruto immediately attacked the poor girl into a hug.

The girl blushed more than she should have and almost passed out from all the blood rushing to her face. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke glared at said girl from all the attention she was getting from Naruto. Naruto pulled back and got a good look at the girl face.

"Hinata! I didn't think you were a model either! Now that you think about it, I think you're a little too innocent to be a model. Unless, Hina-chan has a big secret!" Naruto shouted with mirth and then whispered something in her ear. Hinata immediately blushed again as soon as his first blush almost went down. Hinata stuttered and fiddled with the hem of her shirt in embarrassment, all the while, three boys of Naruto's group, scrutinizing her with their glares. A voice was shouted from inside the room.

"Hinata! Who's at the door!?" A girl had shouted and a girl with weird formed pigtails came out. The girl studied the boys with her gaze when her eye caught a certain boy and tried to hide behind Hinata. Hinata blushed and didn't look anyone in the eye.

"Temari-san…" Hinata started. At the sound of the name, Gaara's head snapped up and glared at her. Temari rubbed the back of her head nervously and put her hands up trying to explain her situation.

"Gaara, you see, um well, I've been doing this job, and it pays really good money!! Let's just keep this our little secret, don't tell onii-chan or dad okay?! Please!?' Temari started out nervous and then panicky and desperate. Gaara looked away from his sister and walked away from the group. Temari jaw slacked and began to walk after Gaara.

"Gaara! Don't be like that!! Come on! Please don't tell them!" Temari said while chasing Gaara who had picked up on speed. The group of boys and Hinata watched while the whole scene unfolded and just stood there for a few minutes until Neji's cough interrupted them. More voices were heard in the room and a five more people came out, trying to see what all the ruckus was. Another blonde came out but had waist length hair, a interesting pink-headed girl with pink curls going to her waist, a girl with a flat chest and with back silky smooth hair, and a brunette that had her hair in two buns on the each side of her head also came out.

The girls were about to yell about the noise but then stopped in their tracks when they saw the gorgeous boys in front of them. Naruto smiled warmly and introduced them.

"Guys, this is Ino, Sakura, Haku, and Ten-ten. They are all my other friends." Naruto said happily while pointing to each when he said their name. Naruto immediately got pushed into the dust when Sakura and Ino went right up to Sasuke and Ten-ten up to Neji. Sasuke scowled and Neji put on a straight face. Ino and Sakura grabbed onto each of Sasuke's arms and dragged him over to the three-seater couch. Ten-Ten also grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him back into the room.

Kiba had decided to start talking to Hinata and had dragged her to the refreshment table, which left only Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, and Haku. Naruto half-smiled at them and lead them to the little playground outside of the studio. Naruto slumped into his swing, while Lee sat in top of the swing set with Haku, and Shikamaru sitting in the swing next to Naruto, and Sai leaning on a pole that held the swing set up. Naruto sighed and decided to strike up conversation with the few people he had around him.

"So Haku, how's your job so far?" Naruto said while looking up at him. Haku looked down and smiled at Naruto.

"It's okay, it's boring...I missed you though." Haku said happily. Naruto smiled happily and swung lightly back and forth on the swing. Haku jumped down from the bar and pushed Naruto on the swing. Sai realized something and spoke up.

"Hey, for a girl, you have a really flat chest." Sai said flatly. Haku, Naruto, and Lee began to laugh hysterically, while Shikamaru didn't bother to do anything except swing lazily. Naruto clutched his side in laughter and Haku wiped his eyes from the laughter and Lee's eyes bugged out and almost barking his laughs. Haku sobered up first and waited for Lee and Naruto to stop laughing while having a slight smile on his face. Soon they both stopped but not without a few chuckles from Naruto.

"That's because I'm a guy." Haku said with a smile. Sai's eyes bugged out and he looked back-and-forth from Haku to Naruto to Lee to Shikamaru, who just sat there watching. Sai sputtered which caused Naruto to go into another laughing fit.

"But you don't even look like you have a penis!" Sai shouted and hung onto the pole to steady him from the shock. Haku's smile faltered a bit and Naruto fell off his swing and clutched both of his sides in laughter. Lee jumped down from the bar and hung on to a different pole to steady his laughs even Shikamaru couldn't stop the smile gracing his lips. Haku smiled ruefully.

"I do, indeed, have a penis." Haku said and then sat in Naruto's swing rubbed Naruto's back when he started coughing and choking from too much laughter. Naruto sobered up and sat down in Haku's lap while Lee stopped laughing and Sai was at a loss for words. Sai didn't say anything and they just sat or stood in comfortable silence. Soon Naruto fell asleep on Haku and Haku had to carry Naruto back inside before it got to cold outside.

Sasuke looked up from his spot to stare at Haku, holding HIS Naruto. At that moment, Sasuke couldn't stop his stomach from twisting and turning in a horrible sensation.


	4. Keep It A Secret

A/N: Ello peeps!! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been under stress and other things…but they're not that important…I do care about the stories I'm writing for people to see…So I'm ending this author's note and starting the story!!!

Summary: Naruto wants to be dominated, so he teases Sasuke until Sasuke shows him how to be loved. Uke Naruto! Includes: Male Modeling, Rock Bands, High school, and Lovers Drama!! (giggles manically)

Rated: M

Word Count: 1544

Chapter 4: Leave it a secret

(Naruto – 17)

(Kiba – 17)

(Shikamaru – 17)

(Negi – 18)

(Sasuke – 18)

(Gaara – 18)

(Sai – 18)

(Jiraya – 28)

(Tsunade – 27)

(Lee – 18)

(Hinata – 17)

(Temari – 19)

(Sakura- 18)

(Ino – 18)

(Haku – 18)

(Tenten – 18)

Jiraya went into the model's lounge and studied the scene. Sasuke sitting on the three-seater with Sakura and Ino on either of him, trying to ignore them while glaring holes into Haku's head, who didn't notice, who also was holding Naruto in his lap.

Kiba was sitting on a high stool next to Hinata's, his elbows on the counter talking to her. Shikamaru curled up sleeping in a huge orange beanbag chair. (A/N: Naruto's beanbag chair!!!)

Negi, sitting on a couch against the wall with Tenten hanging on his arm with adoring eyes. Gaara was standing in a corner, back facing his sister Temari, trying to ignore her and Temari trying to get Gaara to face her.

Sai, talking to Lee about a penis, who was surprisingly calm about it. Jiraya clapped loudly to get the models' attention and all their heads snapped up except Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto yawned and rolled over burying his head in Haku's torso, which gained Haku the glare from Sasuke, Gaara, and Negi, who just noticed what was happening.

Jiraya smacked a rolled up script onto his other hand and talked in a deep commanding voice.

"Okay!!! We got work to do!!! We have concerts, pictures to take, interviews to go to, and autographs to sign!!! So hop to it!! Sakura!! Ino!! First shoot!! Yuri!! I'll have Anko bring your costumes and do your make-up!! Gaara!! Naruto!! Yaoi!! Second shoot!! Somebody wake Naruto up!! Kiba!! Hinata!! Third shoot!!! Temari!! Haku!!! Fourth shoot!! Negi!! Sai!! Fifth shoot!! Shikamaru!! Lee! Sixth shoot!! Sasuke!!! Tenten!!! Last shoot!! Now let's get going people!!!" Jiraya left the room and went to the set.

Sakura and Ino groaned and got pushed into the dressing room by Anko. Gaara blushed lightly thinking about his soon coming up photo shoot with Naruto. Haku gently shook Naruto's shoulder and Naruto opened his eyes, yawning from the sleepiness, stretched, and got up from the couch.

Negi was talking to Sai about the photo shoot, professionally. Temari stopped trying to get Gaara look at her, since his mind was preoccupied and starting talking to Haku. Lee shook Shikamaru's shoulder and woke him up, Shikamaru looked dazed and just looked up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

Kiba grinned wolfishly and Hinata blushed, both thinking about their shoot. Sasuke and Tenten were standing with their backs to each other, neither liking the other.

(Time skip – Sorry skipping the Yuri (no offense) and some of the straight)

Sakura and Ino got off their backs from the cushioned platform and walked away from the set while Naruto was getting his last minute touches and Gaara standing awkwardly. Naruto sucked his bottom lip in and Gaara looked away. Naruto was in a pair of white jeans, with no shirt, a pair of white long webby white wings, and a lot of body glitter everywhere. Gaara was wearing a pair of black jeans, black webby wings, fake fangs, and his eyes outlined with a lot more eyeliner.

Naruto hopped up Gaara with a grin and grabbed his hand skipping over to the set. The photographers scattered about getting into position, and Jiraya and Tsunade sitting in chairs watching.

"Alright!! Start!!" Jiraya barked. Naruto laid down pulling Gaara down with him. Gaara blushed lightly and looked Naruto in the eyes. Naruto was breathing lightly and his lips were parted, his hair disheveled and falling away from his forehead. Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear.

"Follow my lead." Naruto pulled Gaara's head in between his shoulder and neck and threw his head back onto a silky soft pillow. Snaps could be heard throughout the room and Naruto switched positions.

This time Gaara's back facing the cameras and Naruto straddling him pulling on Gaara's hair and rocking against his pelvis. Gaara groaned and bit down on Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and threw his head back. Naruto being bold like he was pushed his lips against Gaara's. Gaara blushed lightly and kissed back with force and passion.

Both forgot about the cameras and the stunned but very satisfied looks. Gaara hooked his thumbs in Naruto's pants and Naruto groaned and smiled at him. Gaara slowly pulled his pants down past his milky white and soft thighs, squeezing them a bit making Naruto gasp and arch into him. Naruto's pants were pulled off and his white boxers left.

Gaara forced Naruto down on the sheets and made him stand on his hands and knees. Gaara rubbed his erection on Naruto's ass crack and Naruto moaned with a pink flush on his face. Gaara grinned and pumped Naruto's cock at the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Naruto moaned and groaned and started pushing back to meet Gaara's member. Naruto was close to his orgasm and Gaara went for the kill. He fisted Naruto's cock and Naruto cummed, Gaara bit the side of his neck as he cummed and grinned devilishly into the camera.

Naruto and Gaara flopped back onto the sheets and panted heavily. Naruto got up first and helped Gaara up. Naruto had a blush on his cheeks and Gaara grinned.

"I didn't know you cummed so easily." Gaara teased. Naruto turned bright red and huffed, walking away. Gaara stared after Naruto and licked his lips. Sasuke walked onto the set and growled at Gaara. Gaara glared but grinned smugly.

"Stay the fuck away from him, Sabaku!!" Sasuke hissed out. Gaara glared and frowned.

"Don't tell me what to do, Uchiha. Besides I think it's up to Naruto who he wants near him. And it doesn't seem like he wants you near him." Gaara smirked and walked away from the Uchiha. Sasuke growled and stalked off in the other direction. Sasuke walked down the hall and came to the sight of Naruto putting on a shirt, with his torso rippling with movement. Sasuke licked his lips and slammed Naruto into the sidewall.

"Hey!!! Ouch!! Who did that!!!??" Naruto growled from his shirt and quickly pulled it on coming face to face with a lust filled and angry Uchiha.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!" Naruto glared at him and tried to push him off. Sasuke growled and pinned Naruto's wrists on either side of his face and trapped his legs with his own legs. Sasuke breathed on Naruto's neck and Naruto shivered visibly.

"What the fuck were you doing in there with Sabaku?" Sasuke asked calmly. Naruto chuckled and pushed Sasuke with force. Sasuke stumbled back a bit and looked at Naruto in shock from the force. Naruto walked forward while Sasuke stepped backwards. Soon after, Sasuke felt the wall against his back.

Naruto pinned Sasuke's arms and legs the same way Sasuke did to him. Naruto chuckled into Sasuke's neck making Sasuke tense.

"Gaara can dominate me. He doesn't think twice about it. He doesn't hesitate. You on the other hand, have the potential to but you hesitate many many times." Naruto grinned and Sasuke felt the grin on his neck. Naruto stepped back and smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned.

"You don't need to be dominated. You don't have to be something that needs to be controlled and used. You need to be loved and cared about." Sasuke said while taking hesitant steps forward. Naruto faltered and his smirk fell off his face. Naruto visibly shook and small tears made their way down his cheeks. Naruto slowly put his hands over his ears with eyes wide open and blood-shot.

Sasuke looked confused and walked towards Naruto. Naruto stepped back down the hall. Sasuke looked a bit hurt but covered it up and opened his arms, inviting Naruto for a hug.

"Naruto, all I wanna do is love you…" Sasuke said. Naruto gripped his ears and hair and more tears spilled out while he clenched his teeth together.

"Shut…up…Shut up…SHUT UP!!...SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!" Naruto croaked and screamed out. Sasuke looked stunned and walked forward more quickly. Naruto shook his head and turned around, flitting away from Sasuke with the tears still rolling down his cheeks. Sasuke stood there just looking at the spot Naruto was just standing at, dumbfounded.

A/N: Oi! Oi! Oi! Whattya think?? It is kinda bad isn't it?? Oh well, I like this chapter sorta…but it changed the direction of the story opening it up to more ideas in this story!!! So yeah…it's gonna be a little bit different from the original idea…Sorry!! Hopefully you'll still read this!!!

Review or else!!! (smiles) Or I'll make you wait two months for the next chapter…


	5. The Right Thing To Say

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! I am so very sorry that this is the least updated story! I had Writer's Block for this one…maybe I shouldn't have made the last chapter like that…oh well. So I am very sorry! I hope this chapter will make up my absence! And also I would like to announce that I am a beta! I will do any anime and Harry Potter…since the thingy was acting weird and I couldn't get it right. Currently I'm already Beta-reading for somebody, but I wouldn't mind Beta-ing other peoples!

Summary: Naruto wants to be dominated, so he teases Sasuke until Sasuke shows him how to be loved. Uke Naruto! Includes: Male Modeling, Rock Bands, High school, and Lovers Drama!! (giggles manically)

Rated: M

Word Count: 1570

Chapter 5: The Right Thing To Say

(Naruto – 17)

(Kiba – 17)

(Shikamaru – 17)

(Negi – 18)

(Sasuke – 18)

(Gaara – 18)

(Sai – 18)

(Jiraya – 28)

(Tsunade – 27)

(Lee – 18)

(Hinata – 17)

(Temari – 19)

(Sakura- 18)

(Ino – 18)

(Haku – 18)

(Tenten – 18)

"UCHIHA!!" The red haired boy had yelled as he neared the said person's room. Sasuke jolted, looking around frantically after he was woken up from his light nap. The door burst open and Sasuke snapped his head towards the entrance. There, standing with pure fury was Gaara with evil angry aura floating about him.

Sasuke backed up to the wall as he watched Gaara inch closer, the wanting of killing Sasuke in his eyes. Sasuke cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Do you need something, Sabaku?" Sasuke asked with his voice barely cracking. Gaara growled and hissed at him.

"What did you do with Naruto?" He hissed out with barely controlled anger. Sasuke eyes widened barely a fraction and remembered what had happened. Sasuke sighed loudly and inched sideways to the door.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke stated nervously as he made his way closer to the door. Gaara saw what he was doing and blocked the vision of the door from Sasuke's view.

"Uchiha, don't fool around with me, I heard that you were the last person with Naruto and it wasn't going so well." Gaara said angrily and then smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Nobody asked you, Sabaku." Sasuke whispered threateningly. Gaara smirked evilly, he was able to grab this raw emotion out of Sasuke and it made his spine tingle. He wanted blood to shed. Gaara slammed Sasuke against the wall, his fist curling in the collar of Sasuke's shirt.

"Tell me what you did to him, Uchiha." Gaara growled out. Sasuke clenched the arm pulling on his collar and wretched it off of him.

"Nothing happened, he left." Sasuke said calmly and made his way to his bed. Gaara glared at the spot Sasuke was just at and whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"I will find out, Uchiha, whether you tell me or Naruto does." Gaara whispered the threat as he stalked out of the room. Sasuke dropped his head onto his fluffy pillow and sighed, his eyes darting back and forth at the ugly cream-colored ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Over a span of a couple of days, Naruto had not shown up at their house. All the boys were worried, Sasuke feeling guilty and getting glared at by Gaara's evil daggers of jade colored eyes.

Sasuke looked at the mirror as he put his very manly concealer and pimple remover on his very masculine face. He sighed as he continued to exfoliate, thinking about Naruto. He splashed water on his face and rubbed it thoroughly with a towel.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The five boys were on the set, looking around nervously and impatiently as Jiraya came over. He opened his mouth to talk when he noticed Naruto was missing and he visibly narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked calmly with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Three pairs of eyes darted to the Uchiha and one pair glared at him, wishing to kill him on the spot. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck lightly and began to talk but the slamming of the set's door interrupted him.

In came Naruto in all his runaway-for-a-couple-of-days-and-show-up-acting-all-cute glory. He wore regular baggy black jeans and a white tank top with sunglasses while waving his hands, back and forth, high up in the air.

"Hey ho! Hey ho!" He said with a smile on his face as he walked up to Jiraya and saluted him, pulling of his shades.

"I'm ready for duty, sir!" Naruto said brightly and Jiraya smiled fondly at him.

"Yosh! Get ready until you're called!" Jiraya said with a big clap and went to talk to other people. The five boys gathered around Naruto, prodding him with questions. The blonde tried to answer all of them but mostly ignored the raven-haired boy's and avoided looking him in the eye.

Naruto smiled at every one of them, save Sasuke, instead smiling at someone behind Sasuke who smiled back gently. The little group dispersed, leaving an awkward silence between Sasuke and Naruto who were left alone.

Naruto made his way towards the door, but a gentle firm grip on his wrist stopped him. He didn't look up; he kept his head down, with his bangs covering his pretty blue eyes from view. He knew it was Sasuke anyways.

"Don't touch me, Uchiha." Naruto hissed out lowly, as he wretched his arm away from the raven, still not looking at him. Naruto's shoulders and back tensed as the onslaught of Sasuke's obsidian eyes watched him carefully.

"Narut—" Sasuke had began but was stopped as a hand halted in front of his face, Naruto's hand.

"Don't ever touch me again Sasuke." Naruto said as his voice rang out with finality. Sasuke shot his eyes upward focusing on the middle area between Naruto's shoulder blades as he tried to object.

Naruto walked closer to the door and opened it; never once turning to look at the dark orbs that he had come to fear slightly.

"Please, Sasuke." Naruto said lastly as he walked out the door to whom knows where on the set, leaving Sasuke alone in the cold bare room. Sasuke just continued to process Naruto's words for a few minutes, and then left the room by itself as he went to clear his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jiraya, there's something going on with Naruto and Sasuke." The busty blonde woman had said while waving her hand in the air randomly. No doubt she was drunk…again.

"Yeah, I know." He replied back, scooted farther away hoping he would not get hurt with Tsunade's sharp vicious nails. But no avail, she moved her seat closer to him.

Outside the room, Neji, Gaara, Haku, and Lee eavesdropped on the conversation, getting all scrunched up in front of the door fighting for space to hear.

"Well?" Tsunade ventured farther. The pervy producer looked at her befuddled.

"Well what?" He asked while rubbing his head. The blonde sighed loudly and banged her sake bottle on the table a little too forcefully. In the morning she would have a big hangover and be bitching about who knows what.

"What are you gonna do?" She deadpanned as her words slurred. He thought for a while and then looked back at the woman, her eyes were getting hazy.

"Well, I suppose—" He started but then was interrupted by a loud crash and he looked down at the blonde. She was out cold, but just in case; he poked her forehead. She barely felt a thing. Jiraya sighed and left the woman there as he walked towards the door.

The four boys scrambled to get out of the very small and cramped doorway, trying to get their act together as Jiraya came out.

Jiraya stood there in the doorway reveling at what he saw. Neji and Lee on the floor, enthusiastically playing jacks, Lee shouting for joy as he managed to grab all the jacks on the floor before the ball hit the said floor and Neji silently clapping for his victory.

Jiraya turned his head to Haku and Gaara who were not saying anything. Gaara was just glaring at Haku and Haku was uncomfortably flitting about trying not to get in the glare's way but no such luck. Jiraya rolled his eyes at the scene and walked away shaking his head.

The four boys left out a breathe of relief, but then was broken by Gaara.

"Who stepped on my leg? You got dirt on my pants." Gaara said menacingly as he glared at the other three boys.

XXXXXXXXXX

Skyinthenightslove: Yes, he is Naruto's older brother, but he will not be making an appearance until later chapters and I'm sorry, I always spell Neji's name wrong! Darn 'g'!

A kitsunes light: You're going on the right track but you're still a bit off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ello my lovely reviewers! I am so sorry I haven't updated this chapter but I didn't know what to do with this chapter!

Please DO NOT stop reading; sorry it wasn't funny like the other chapters!

I don't even know how I made those funny…

Meh…

I am also very sorry if this chapter is hideous!

I'll be back with a rebound! I promise!

Hopefully will see you later,

XxTaintedxX


	6. Let Love Decide The Standards

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Ah, I'm sooooo sorry!! This chapter is overdue!! Because my charger just suddenly decided to break on me! So now I'm borrowing other people's charger! Which I am severely thankful for! Thank you!! So here you are! (I hope it lives up to your expectations)

Summary: Naruto wants to be dominated, so he teases Sasuke until Sasuke shows him how to be loved. Uke Naruto! Includes: Male Modeling, Rock Bands, High school, and Lovers Drama!! (giggles manically)

Rated: M

Word Count: 1278

Chapter 6: Let Love Decide The Standards

(Naruto–17)

(Kiba – 17)

(Shikamaru – 17)

(Negi – 18)

(Sasuke – 18)

(Gaara – 18)

(Sai – 18)

(Jiraya – 28)

(Tsunade – 27)

(Lee – 18)

(Hinata – 17)

(Temari – 19)

(Sakura- 18)

(Ino – 18)

(Haku – 18)

(Tenten – 18) (Iruka – 24) (Kakashi–25)

"Naruto!" The brunette said while blushing as he tried to shove off the relentless silver-haired man. The silver-haired man sighed as he sat up with semi-dazed eyes.

"Hey Naruto, how was work?" The dazed man said bluntly as he tried to feel the brunette up more. The brunette blushed heavily, an anger vein popped out of head and he kicked the man in the stomach before he got up to hug the blonde boy.

"Hey Kakashi, Sasuke was a butt today…" The blonde said with a sigh and flopped onto the couch after getting hugged to death by the brunette. Kakashi looked down over at the slightly depressed blonde boy with a blank expression.

"You know, maybe the boy really does want to, you know, want to love you." The blank man said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. The blonde's legs were on the armrest as he looked up at the man upside down.

"No, don't tell me that." The blonde said a little angry. The man next to him rubbed his neck as he talked with the human cancer stick still in his mouth.

"I'm just saying that it's not impossible to be loved without a reason." The man said as he got up and stretched his back. The blonde up looked up at him with an expression almost indescribable that it had unnerved the silver-haired man.

"Shut up, leave me alone." The blonde said as he turned onto his side, ignoring the man.

"You have to stop pushing people away." The man sighed as he walked away from the couch to find his brunette but not without throwing a concerned glance in the blonde's direction.

The blonde stared into nothing as he thought over Kakashi's words; he rolled back over onto his back as he sighed.

"I'm fine." Naruto said in the quiet room breaking the serenity, as he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

A raven-haired boy sighed as he looked up at the gray sky while it drizzled lightly on his face. He watched the scene in front of him as he walked and put his hands in his pockets.

He crossed the street and kept walking until he reached a building; he opened one of the glass double doors as he also held it open for a passing person. The person thanked the raven with gratitude and a smile, which the raven returned with his own gentle smile.

He headed inside and looked up at the surrounding people, however the person that caught his eyes was a blonde haired boy sitting in the corner fiddling with his coffee cup.

The raven lightly pushed pass people, muttering a small 'excuse me' every once and a while to show his manners and politeness. He walked slowly as he approached the table to give his heart some time to settle down, for it was beating erratically. He sat down gracefully in the cushioned seat across from the blonde.

Blue eyes looked up from the coffee cup and stared at the raven with a feeling that Sasuke couldn't describe. The raven removed his hands from his lap and put them on the tabletop to show he was not a threat.

"Naruto..." The blonde stared at the other boy's lips as the words were lightly pushed out with grace. His blue eyes concentrated on the person in front of him, not knowing what to say so instead chose to stare at the person. Obsidian eyes looked away from the sparkling blue eyes as they kept on staring at him in a calculating way.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." The raven said as his eyebrows frowned and his eyes squinted a tiny bit in sincerity. The blonde's eyes focused out of his thoughts and he put his hands into his lap, fiddling and twisting his fingers this way and that.

"Naruto?" The raven inquired when his apology didn't get a response, not even a lash out. The blonde looked away from the Sasuke concerned eyes and at the dirty table; he lifted his hands and put them on the table to mess around with the hard breadcrumbs that lay there.

Naruto didn't look up at the waitress who tried to flirt with Sasuke as he ordered his cup of coffee. The raven looked up at the waitress warily as she skipped merrily away and started to giggle and blush with her friends, every once and a while looking or pointing in Sasuke's direction.

"Naruto, please forgive me?" The raven said desperately as the blonde's silence wore on; Sasuke extended his arm out towards Naruto with a solid fist. The raven shook his fist lightly as beckoned Naruto to hit it with his own. The blonde let a smile grace his lips as his blue eyes started to fill with tears.

He quickly wiped them away, and smiled as he hit Sasuke's fist with a fist of his own, which compelled Sasuke to smile brightly. The blonde blushed and looked back down at the breadcrumbs while the raven looked away slightly but still couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya sat in his office as he sighed while glancing at the relentless man every now and then. The fake smile that was plastered onto the man's face unnerved the white haired man. Jiraya dropped the papers onto the desk in front of him; his swivel chair squeaked as he leaned forward.

"What was your name again?" Jiraya said in a bitterly sweet voice that made the man in front of him smile brighter. The man's eyes crinkled at the edges as he forced himself to smile.

"Itachi." He said coldly, which didn't match his smile at all. Jiraya looked on warily at the raven and stood up from his chair; the person opposite mirrored Jiraya's actions.

"And what are you here for again?" Jiraya said as he walked towards the office doors, the raven followed him with calculated and measured steps, almost as if he didn't even want to be in the same foot of space with Jiraya. The white haired man opened the doors as they continued to converse.

"Two things: to work here, and also to see my little brother, Sasuke." Jiraya's eyes widened at the information but then relaxed back into his regular flat face. The raven glanced over at the white haired man knowingly. Itachi stepped out of the door and smiled coldly.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you." He said and left the area, leaving a chilling feeling behind him. Jiraya looked at the spot the man was just at, then shook his head, closed the door, and walked back into his office towards his chair. He sat down and pulled out a bottle of sake from his desk drawer and proceeded to get drunk.

XXXXXXXXX

Ah, so how was it?

I'm sorry it is so very late!

I am continuing to write, right now, to update my other stories!

Darn keys!

I can't type again!

Arghhh!

Struggling,

XxTaintedxX


End file.
